It has become increasingly desirable to improve the overall system design and operation of gas turbines. In a system having a typical gas turbine engine, electrical power is extracted via an electrical generator to supply electrical power to control systems, actuators, weapons systems, climate control systems, and the like. Electrical storage, such as a battery, is typically provided to operate such systems when the gas turbine engine is not running or to provide power for starting the gas turbine engine. In some known gas turbine engines, the gas turbine engine includes a high pressure shaft and a lower pressure shaft, and the electrical generator is coupled to one of the high and low pressure shafts.
Acceleration or deceleration of the gas turbine engine is commonly accomplished by increasing or decreasing the fuel flow into the engine. The increased fuel speeds up the generator shaft, which in turn increases the air flow for combustion. This can generate inefficiencies in the fuel-air-ratio as there is a lag between fuel increase and the respective increase in air flow. In addition, this process may result in temperature spikes and increased combustion chamber temperatures during acceleration.
Overcoming these concerns would be desirable and could decrease fuel consumption, reduce gas turbine generator wear, and improve the operating efficiency of gas turbine generators.